New statistical methods for multiparametric problems arising in cardiovascular research are to be developed. 1. Lines of development newly initiated during the present grant period, although not originally planned for, are to be extended. These include new methods of analysis in matching studies, including the estimation of the odds ratio in case-control studies; weakly parametric methods of life-table analysis, such as assuming a monotone hazard function, but not its functional form; estimation of the performance characteristics of an estimated classification procedure, such as might be supplied by a sample discriminant function, when applied to a new body of data, as suggested by our work in the computerized interpretation of the ECG; investigation of the characteristics of a multi-hit dose-response curve of possible relevance in estimating low dose level effects of environmental agents that can be experimentally studied only at high dose levels, as suggested by our work with the FDA; and robust multivariate estimation. 2. Lines of development originally planned for during the present grant period are to be further extended. These include development of a model leading to estimates of the effects on disease risk of intermediate, as well as baseline, measurements of risk factors in prospective studies; pull-back estimates in multi-way classifications including contingency tables, in regression, with particular emphasis on step-wise regression and in the appraisal of multiple end-points.